Son Of Creation and Fire
by PJShiper
Summary: This story is about a powerful Demi-Primordial out of his time How will He Be dealing with this new problem Physically and Emotionally. THIS FIC HAS BEEN CANCELLED SO I CAN WORK ON SOMETHING WHICH I HOPE IS NEW / SOMEWHAT ORIGINAL


Percy Jackson POV

Back round info: Garrett is a greaser this is story has references to 'the Outsiders' there will be some spoiler for that book

As Annabeth, Grover and I enter a Casino called 'Lotus Casino' I re-run the prophecy in my head

 _You shall go west, meet the first son of creation and hearth with him you will face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen,_

 _and see it safely returned,_ _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall save what you care for most in the end_

The hearth is Hestia but she is a Virgin goddess... maybe she did something like how Athena gives birth wait no then why would it be Creation and Hearth?, but just before I could question the prophecy, even more, I got snapped out of my thought's by Annabeth she suddenly stopped and I bumped into her

"Sorry," I said to Annabeth, but she just stood their mouth agape I look over and see a kid about my age maybe 1 to 2 years older but what caught my attention was he was lighting a cigaret with his hand which was on FIRE this must be Hestia's son,He had denim pants on slicked back hair, a Leather Jacket A scared left hand and a scar on his head from his top right of his temple to the corner of his bottom right jawline,His eye was reddish,why say eye because his right one was white with a very faint red iris he looked blinded( **AN: DO NOT LOOK UP WHAT A BLINDED EYE LOOK LIKE ITS CREEPY** )he looked like a greaser from the 50's, That's when Annabeth approaches him.

Garrets POV

As I was pulling a drag on my Cigarette a female Demi-God with Blond hair showed up in weird clothes, I coughed out the smoke and said "Hey",

"how did you light your hand on fire," she said bluntly, I pulled a drag on my cigaret and blew it out

"Figure it out,"I said with a Smirk,

Just then 2 other kids came up"Whats up Son of Poseidon, Daughter of Athena, and a... a Satyr nice".

I saw the Athena Girl reach for her dagger,

"Hey let's not make a scene, Garrett Kidd proud son of Choas and Lady Hestia, at your service," I said with a mock Bow, and they did something I expected they were gaping like fishes,

"Ok I Understand the son of Poseidon gaping like a fish but you two haha"I laughed out, which they immediately closed

"Wait why are you guys out of your camp," I said putting the cigarette out

"Um... the ah.. the oracle gave out a Prophecy which involves you," the blond girl says

"Oh, really can you please repeat the Prophecy,"

"ok, sure it goes " _You shall go west, meet the first son of creation and hearth with him you will face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen,_

 _and see it safely returned,_ _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall save what you care for most in the end_ " She repeated

"Swear on the Styx that's true," I said with dead seriousness in my voice

"I swear on the river Styx that all I just said was true," *queue thunder*

"ok, I needed to leave this place anyway been here for a few days lets go".

"Wait can we rest we just got out of a filthy truck and I need to show and change"

"sure we can stay for awhile," I said eating another lotus flower which tasted like my adoptive mother's rhubarb pie,

 ***a few hours later***

I was gambling at the Black Jack a new game that just came out and I currently had 300 dollars on the table I will be rich Just then the son of Posideon showed up with his friends.

"Hey sea boy whats wrong"

"We Need to leave now"

"ok ok I just need to collect my winnings" I turned to the dealer

"croupier I need my winnings" the lady nods and hands me 300$

"Ok let's go and why the sudden urge to leave,"I said running next to him that's when

"There are people here from the 1950s and my father told me to not stay," He said quickly

I stopped "what do you mean the 1950s it 1949,"I said.

They all stopped

"No, it's 2005" with those simple words my world started to crash down, that's when I started to remember lotus... lotus... the lotus eaters how no no no it cant be I am not that stupid.

"Come on let's go we need to go,"I said in a depressed tone, We ran past the bellhop straight outside, that's when I knew he was telling the truth, I was shocked but none the less we went and caught a cab,after events at Santa Monicanica pier, we got out the cab

"Wait you said your dad told you should leave"He nodded

"GODS DAMMIT FUCKING CHAOS MY OWN FUCKING FATHER THE MOST POWERFUL DIETY EVER DOES NOT EVEN GIVE A SHIT MAYBE BECAUSE I'm HIS BASTARD SON"I screamed out but that's when the lights above me started to flick and my skin started to darken but also get brighter. I noticed the fear on the demigods faces I calmed down quickly

"I'm sorry it's just all I care about is gone now, just.. just let's go"

After a while, we came to a store with a whole bunch of TVs Percy Explained to me it was his abusive stepfather, The TV audio was just hear

"Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... My Camaro ... I-I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

"There you have it, America. " Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man is torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver. "said the tv producer

it then showed a Picture of the demi-god she then said

"Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America. "

Before it cut I snapped my fingers and Gabe collapsed

"wait what did you do"

"Gave him a very painful heart attack he may die he may live I don't give a shit," I said and started walking but not even 30 seconds I hear

"Hey you" I tried to keep walking but Percy stopped the others following his example,

I Reached for my switchblade just in case because they looked like Socs

that's when Percy uncapped riptide and the kids grabbed there switchblades

"Hey hey hey lets not" That's when the soc kid trying to stab me in one swift motion I slit his throat he collapsed and all of his friends ran.I waved my hand and he disappeared and the friends that ran stopped look confused and started walking I turned to Percy and saw fear in their eyes

"di.. did you just kill him," Grover said

"Yep and erased him from existence only you guys know he ever was real"

And with that, I continued on my way without a morsel of regret


End file.
